


B is for Beaten

by Jazzie



Series: A to Z of Danny Whump! [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzie/pseuds/Jazzie
Summary: Danny's quiet evening is disturbed by Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum.





	

Danny is quietly watching a baseball game, stretched out on his fold out bed.  There’s a beer on the table beside him and he’s enjoying the peace and quiet of the evening after a hectic few days at 5-0.

He had gotten home at a reasonable hour for once, taken a shower, pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt, eaten dinner then pulled out the his fold out and flopped onto it ready to watch the game.  As far as Danny was concerned this was bliss, the only thing that could beat it was if he was spending time with his little girl.

Then his peace was shattered by a woman’s scream coming from outside his apartment building, he should have known it was too good to be true.  Of course he could ignore it and let someone else deal with it but then he’d spend the whole night feeling guilty and worrying if someone had really been hurt, he was a cop and there was no way he could let it go.

Sighing he got up and hurried to his door in his bare feet and flung it open, there in the parking lot were two men and in between them was a small woman.  He recognised her as being one of the other tenants in his building, one of those that he knew if he saw her but had no idea what her name was.  He’d said hello to her and that had been the extent of their interactions.

One of the men, who it had to be said, would rival Super SEAL in height, pushed the woman and she fell.  Now that just made Danny angry, the woman was about his height and probably weighed half what he did.  What really galvanized Danny into action though was seeing the other guy grab the woman by her hair and pull her to her feet.  Danny saw red,

there was no thought of calling for help or stopping to grab his gun and badge, he dashed out into the fray.  He would later think that perhaps he had been spending too much time with Steve ‘no backup required’ McGarrett.

“Hey!  What’s going on?” he yelled as he ran out into the parking lot and got right up close to the situation.

Both tweedle dee and tweedle dum stopped what they were doing and the woman used the distraction to run past Danny and up the stairs to her apartment.

“Hey Al, shorty wants to get into our business,” the taller of the two men said to his companion.

Now if the two morons had known Detective Danny Williams they would have known that there were lots of things you could say to him that would piss him off and that would lead to a long rant, but comments about his height were like a red rag to a bull and could potentially lead to bodily harm.  Many people had made that mistake and lived to regret it during his school years, even Super SEAL left the height jokes alone!

“Who the hell do you think you’re calling shorty?” growled Danny, glad that the woman had made it back to her apartment safely.  If the goons standing in his parking lot hadn’t flipped his short fuse, and yes, _he_ could make jokes about his stature, then he would have followed suit and gone back to his own apartment and left it at that.

“It appears so Jonno.  What you gonna do about it, little man?”

“Little man?  Really?  That’s what you’re going with?  That would be Detective Danny Williams to you.  You know I don’t think that pushing a _woman_ around really makes _you_ a _big_ man, in fact I’d say it makes you, and let me put this into words that you can understand, a moron,” Danny watched as both men’s faces clouded over, “No, was that word too big for you?  How about idiot?”

Al and Jonno were less than impressed with this turn of events, the woman they’d been pushing around was Al’s ex-girlfriend, he felt that she owed him money and they had come to collect.  Now they were going to have to sort out this little problem before they could do that.  Still it wouldn’t take them long to put him in his place, even if he was a cop, which they doubted.  Underestimating Danny was their second mistake; their first had been choosing to carry out their little display in front of Danny’s apartment in the first place.

“I think, you need to be taught some manners,” Al cracked his knuckles.

Danny rolled his eyes, why did thugs always think that cracking their knuckles made them appear harder?  All they’d do is give themselves arthritis!

“I think, tweedle dee that you’ll find it’s you that needs to be taught some manners!”  Danny ducked the punch that Al threw his way without effort and continued to duck every single punch that the smaller of the two tried to land. Danny landed a few punches of his own, one to Al’s face, another couple to his abdomen, but purposely didn’t put as much force behind them as he could have, not wanting to seriously injure the other man but it was enough to leave bruises.  He was an off duty cop after all, he didn’t want them screaming police brutality!

Of course just because Danny would play fair, didn’t mean the thugs would.  Jonno decided it was time to get involved and since he was around Steve’s height that meant he had a good seven or so inches on Danny, but as his Ma always liked to say, the bigger they are the harder they fall.

Jonno indicated to Al that it was his turn to have a go at this pint size problem.  Now if Jonno had been like Danny’s brother, Matt, when they were teenagers and fighting all he’d have done was put his hand on Danny’s forehead and there was no way the detective would have been able to reach him, but this guy wasn’t that smart, so just came in swinging.  One of his punches glanced off of Danny’s shoulder but didn’t even so much as cause him to take a step.  Angry that his punch had no effect, Jonno made the classic mistake of putting all his effort into his next punch, all Danny did was side step it and the momentum carried the large man the rest of the way to the ground.

Al took offence to this and took another swing at Danny, again he missed, unfortunately he had managed to get Danny’s attention off Jonno for long enough that he was now back on his feet and Al had manoeuvred their prey so his back was slightly turned. 

Jonno took the opportunity and grabbed Danny’s left hand, which was closest to him and twisted it, hard.  The seasoned cop kicked out, catching his assailant in his right knee, causing him to let go of his wrist, but it gave Al the opening he needed and he landed a vicious punch to the left side of Danny’s face, catching him square on the cheek.  Although not a skilled punch it had enough of an impact to spin Danny slightly which moved him into Jonno’s line and he received a second blow to the same spot causing his vision to become blurred for a moment.

Al then took another swing catching him on the lower left side of his back, before Danny could move out of the way, he hit again in the same place.

Danny is sure that they would have continued trying to beat him to a pulp, and, he conceded, may have even managed a few more blows before he got the upper hand again, but sirens in the distance had both tweedle dee and dum looking at one another and running off.

He didn’t bother to run after them, the woman in his apartment building probably knew who they were, so HPD could get them that way.  He hurried back into his own apartment to get his badge, in case the cops that were about to pull in didn’t recognise him and tried to arrest him or something, that would just make his evening complete!

A patrol car pulled into the parking lot and he held his hands away from his body, so that the officers in the vehicle could see he was unarmed.

“Sir, we received a report of a fight taking place here,” the older, clearly more senior of the two men, stated.

“Yeah.  Detective Danny Williams, 5-0,” he held out his badge for inspection.

The older man took it, gave it the once over and handed it back, “Detective Williams, I’m Officer Iona and this is Officer Hale,” he cast an appraising look over Danny, “Do you need an ambulance?”

“No, I’m fine, honestly,” he insisted on seeing the two officers exchange doubtful looks, “I’ve had worse playing with my eight year old daughter.”  It was true, Grace had quite the kick if you happened to tickle her in the right, or maybe that should be wrong, spot.

Danny then told the officers what had happened, the two men nodded, made notes in their pads and went up to the apartment indicated while Danny returned to his now warm beer.  Five minutes after the officers had gone upstairs they knocked on his door.

“We can’t get her to talk to us.  We’ve got your descriptions and we’ll put out an APB, but…”

“They probably changed their clothes,” finished Danny.

“We’ll let you know if we catch them as you’ll need to identify them.”

“Thanks,” Danny shook both men’s hands, then closed and locked the door behind them.  How did this become his life?  He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, well damn, no wonder Officer Iona had asked if he needed an ambulance, one of the men must have been wearing a ring since he had a nice cut on his left cheek and his eye was starting to close over.  He carefully cleaned the cut, put a small dressing on it and then went to his freezer and put some ice in a bag which he wrapped in a towel.  He watched the rest of the game with it pressed to his left eye and cheek, hoping that the swelling wouldn’t be too bad in the morning.

 

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

 

Danny was woken by a nagging pain to his left side, he went to move and groaned, his back was aching and he had a headache too.  Then he remembered why and swore colourfully.

Looking at his clock he noticed it was only 05:00 AM, he could get another couple of hours sleep, at least he could if the pain he was in would go away.  Growling he dragged his body out of bed and into the bathroom, turning on the light he grimaced at his reflection in the mirror.

His left eye was swollen shut and his left cheek was a deep red colour, there’d be no hiding that from the rest of his team.  Danny decided to relieve himself and then take some Tylenol before going back to bed, it was only as he went to flush the toilet that he noticed there was blood in his urine. 

_‘Well shit, that can’t be good!’_

He thought about what he could do, call Steve, go to the ER or go back to bed.  Well he figured he’d do two of the three.  After he’d washed his hands and taken the Tylenol he crawled back into bed, picked up his cell and called Steve.  Since it was now nearing 05:30 AM the SEAL would either be already up and out for his morning run and swim or about to get up.  He pressed #2 on his speed dial and got his voicemail.

“Steve, I won’t be in today.  Not feeling well.  I’ll call you later,” he hung up the phone and replaced it on the table.  Curling up slightly to try and ease the insistent pain in his side, he drifted back into a restless sleep.

 

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

 

Steve had just come out of the bathroom after cleaning his teeth, already dressed for his morning run.  The cell phone on his nightstand beeped to let him know he had a message but when he heard that Danny wasn’t going to be in he just shrugged his shoulders.  He was sure if it was anything serious his partner would have told him.

Having completed his morning exercise routine, Steve showered and then got in his truck to drive himself to the office.

When he entered the main area with the computer table Chin and Kono were already there, he informed them that Danny wouldn’t be in and they agreed to call him at lunchtime to see if he needed anything. 

They separated into their own offices, having plenty of paperwork to complete and the first couple of hours passed without incident however, that changed when Duke Lukela stepped into the office.

The three 5-0 members that were present stepped out of their individual offices to greet the man, he returned their greetings with a smile.  Duke liked this team, they were hard working, loyal and they protected their own.

“Where’s Danny?” Duke asked.

“Called in sick,” Chin responded.

“I can’t say I’m surprised.  Officer Iona said he might have to.”

“You lost me,” replied Steve, clearly puzzled.

“You mean you didn’t speak to him when he called in?”

“No, he left me a voicemail,” Steve’s gut was starting to churn, “What happened Duke?”

Duke filled them in on the events of the previous night, stunned that Danny hadn’t informed any of his colleagues, his friends, what had happened.

“Of all the stupid…  Why didn’t he call me last night?” Steve scrubbed a hand through his hair.

“I’m sure he just figured he wouldn’t bother you and would tell you all about it today,” Chin tried to reassure his boss.

“Yeah, you did say his voicemail said he’d call you later, perhaps when he couldn’t speak to you on the phone this morning he didn’t want to tell you about it in a voicemail.”

“So instead I find out about it second hand!  No offence Duke, thanks for filling us in.  I’m gonna head over to his apartment and check on him now.”

Duke nodded, “Tell him to take care and to stay out of trouble!”

“I’m coming with you Steve,” Chin followed him out of the office.

“Me too,” Kono added keeping up with the two men.

 

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

 

Steve pulled up outside Danny’s apartment building a short time later, got out of his truck and strode across the parking lot to his front door, he knocked and waited.

Inside Danny had still not been able to get much sleep, the pain in his side was persistent and so was his need to go to the bathroom.  There was still blood in his urine and he figured if it was happening tomorrow he’d visit the doctor.

He was lying staring at his ceiling thinking he had better call Steve soon.  It would be just his luck if someone from HPD mentioned last night to him in passing, if they did then the task force leader would not be a happy SEAL.

Clearly he was shit out of luck because there was a knock at the door, short and firm, he’d know that knock anywhere.  Sighing he got up and walked slowly to the door, hurrying just made his side hurt worse, probably a pulled muscle.  As he got nearer to the door he heard Kono’s and then Chin’s voices, oh marvellous, the whole gang was here to witness his humiliation.

“Steve, just give him a minute,” Kono pulled his arm down to prevent him from knocking again.

“He’s probably in bed and needs enough time to get to the door,” Chin agreed.

They heard the lock turning and Danny’s voice, “Chin’s right, gimme a chance would ya!”

As soon as the door was open Danny turned around and headed back to his bed.  He might as well be as comfortable as possible for the lecture that was coming his way as soon as they saw his face.

“Danny!  What the hell happened last night?  In fact don’t bother because I already know, Duke told me.  What I really want to know is why I had to find out from him…”  Steve was cut off by Kono.

“Oh my god Danny!” she gasped as she caught sight of his face for the first time.

“Brah!  Did you catch the licence plate of the car that hit you?!” Chin exclaimed.

“No but I got the first names of the two guys,” retorted Danny.

No sooner had Kono gasped than Steve was across the room assessing his friend’s injuries, he gently lifted the dressing off Danny’s left cheek to reveal the angry looking cut underneath.

“Duke said the woman that you helped refused to speak to the patrol officers last night.”

“Yeah.  I’m sure she knew them though,” Danny looked at Chin and then back at his partner, who was still watching him closely, “I’m fine Steve.  It’s just some bruises,” Danny rested his hand on his partner’s knee trying to reassure him.  It might have worked better if he hadn’t used his left hand.  The moment he tried to squeeze his hand on Steve’s knee he hissed in pain. 

Steve gently took hold of his wrist to look at it and he could see a livid bruise that was shaped like fingers, clearly this was the imprint of someone’s hand as they had grabbed Danny.

“I think it’s sprained,” Steve informed him.

“Honestly, I hadn’t even noticed.  Between the thumping headache and pain in my left side…”

Before Danny had even completed the sentence Steve was up and lifting his t-shirt to have a look.  “Damn it Danny, I’m taking you to the ER.”

“That’s not necessary…”

“No arguments, I want to be sure that your wrist is only sprained.  That cut needs looking at as well and you’ve got some bad bruising here which could be affecting your kidneys.”

Danny decided now was _not_ a good time to let slip the information about the blood in his urine.  Unfortunately for Danny his partner could read him like a book and had noticed a glimpse of something on his face when he’d mentioned his kidneys.

“Something you’re not telling me?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Nope, nothing,” Danny couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Uh huh, wanna try that again, but this time, look at me as you lie to me?”

Danny looked up and knew he’d never pull it off, “Fine.  There’s blood in my urine,” his cheeks coloured.

“When were you gonna tell me that bit of crucial information?”

“Er, never if I could have avoided it.  It’s kinda personal!”

“Danny, I need to know these things when you’re injured.  Come on get something on your feet,” he turned to Chin and Kono, “Go up to that woman’s apartment and get her to tell you who these men are!  I don’t care how you do it.”

“Steve…”

“No Danny.  They injured my partner, I won’t let that go.”

Knowing this was an argument he would never win and kind of appreciating the concern, Danny let it go, “Oh if you find them, one will probably have a limp and the other one will probably have a black eye!”

Chin and Kono grinned as they left to do as they had been asked, after extracting a promise that Steve would call them once they finished at the ER.  Danny left the keys for the Camaro for Chin, so that they had transport as they’d come with Steve.

 

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

 

Steve and Danny were sitting in a cubicle at Queens Medical Centre waiting for a doctor to come and give him the once over.  Steve had insisted on staying with him to make sure he told the doctor everything and Danny really couldn’t be bothered to argue about it.

They’d been waiting about twenty minutes when the curtain drew back to reveal the familiar face of Doctor Jensen.

“Well hello again Danny, Steve!”

If it wouldn’t have been impolite Danny would have groaned, but his mother raised him better than that, “Doctor Jensen, how are you?”

“Better than you it would seem Danny!  A cut on your left cheek, your left eye closed, swelling and bruising to your left wrist, bruising to your lower left back… Did I miss anything?” he raised a querying eyebrow.

“Blood in his urine,” Steve pointed out helpfully.

“Alright, let’s take a look at you then,” Doctor Jensen proceeded to poke and prod Danny for a full fifteen minutes before giving his verdict, “OK, left wrist is sprained so you need to rest it for a couple of days, put ice on it for twenty minutes every three to four hours for the next forty eight hours.  We’ll put a support bandage on for you and give you a sling to help keep it elevated as well, that will help reduce the swelling, at night put some pillows under it.  Next I need you to go and pee in this, please,” Doctor Jensen handed Danny a urine sample bottle, “then when you get back I’ll get a nurse to clean that cut thoroughly and put some strips over it, I don’t think it needs stitches.  I would suggest when you ice your wrist, that you also put some on that cheek.”

Danny nodded before disappearing down the hall into one of the bathrooms to fulfil the request to provide a urine sample, when he returned to the cubicle Doctor Jensen was still there waiting for it.  Taking the sample he inspected it closely, much to Danny’s discomfort and Steve’s amusement.

“Well there doesn’t appear to be too much blood in the urine, still it does indicate bruising to your kidney.  I recommend you drink plenty of water and bed rest for a week.  If there is no longer blood in your urine then feel free to gradually build back up to normal activity, however if there are still signs of blood then you must rest until there isn’t any.  If the amount of blood increases then you must come back, you can continue to take Tylenol extra strength for the pain.  Now Eve will sort out your cheek, wrap your wrist and put your arm in a sling for you,” Doctor Jensen indicated the nurse standing next to him.

“Bed rest for a week?” Danny practically squeaked in shock.

“Yes Detective Williams, a week.  Bruising to the kidney should not be taken lightly and the rest will get the bleeding under control.  If the bleeding has stopped before the week is up, then you can stop the bed rest after a few days but must otherwise still not over exert yourself.  I don’t have to explain what that means do I?”

“No, thanks Doctor Jensen,” Danny smiled as the man shook his and Steve’s hand before leaving.

“We’ll swing by yours and pick up some stuff then you’re coming back to mine,” Steve informed his best friend as the nurse was patching him up.

“I’ll be fine in my own apartment, in my own bed Steven.”

“The doctor said you need rest, you’re not going to do that if you’re at home on your own.”

“Well considering I’ve been side lined for at least a week there’s not much you can do about that Steve.  You’ll be at work, therefore I will be on my own no matter where I stay.”

“If we haven’t got a case then I can work from home and if a case comes in and I’m needed then I can go in as and when.  My guest room bed is more comfortable as well.”

Steve had a point there, he was sure after a couple of days he could persuade the SEAL to allow him to move onto the couch or out onto the decking for some fresh air.

“We’ll see,” Steve stated.

“Eh?” Danny was confused since he hadn’t said anything.

“We’ll see how you are in a few days.  If you’re doing alright then maybe you can lounge around on the couch or on the decking instead.”

“Damn Super SEAL ninja tricks!  Fine, I will stay at yours if it will make you happy.”

“Good.”

 

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

 

Steve called Chin as they left the hospital, putting the cell on speaker.  Chin did the same so that Kono could hear the update on Danny’s injuries.  Once they had been informed of the situation and what was needed they offered to get some supplies for Steve and drop by the house with them later, which he gratefully accepted.  He hadn’t been expecting to have a house guest, so was woefully unprepared food wise, especially when the guest was Danny, who could eat more than his fair share.

Chin took great delight in relaying that the woman Danny had helped the previous night, her name was Marcia Duval, had provided them with the names they required after some gentle persuasion from Kono.  HPD had successfully arrested them and were currently throwing the book at them.

“Thanks guys,” Danny hadn’t been worried about whether or not tweedle dee and dum were caught, but it was nice to know they were going to be given the punishment they so richly deserved.

“Hey, no problem brah, you’re ohana,” Chin replied.

“Now get back to Steve’s and get going on that bed rest!” instructed Kono.

“Yes ma’am!”

“See you guys for dinner,” Steve stated before ending the call.

An hour later Steve was ushering a tired and in pain Danny through his front door.  He instructed his partner to take a seat on the couch and got him some water from the fridge and the Tylenol extra strength that they had bought.  While Danny took those Steve carried his bag upstairs and quickly organised the guest room, putting on clean bedding and getting clean towels out to put in the bathroom on the opposite side of the hallway.

Coming back downstairs he encouraged Danny to get up from the couch and followed him upstairs.  The injured man kicked his shoes off, freshened up in the bathroom, changed into clean sweatpants and crawled into bed after taking his sling off.  Steve placed the bottle of water he’d been drinking on the bedside table.

“Don’t forget, plenty of fluids.  If you need anything just shout, no getting out of bed except to go to the bathroom,” Steve gently reminded him.  The last thing any of them wanted was to set his recovery back.  “Hang on, be right back,” Steve left the room and returned a couple of minutes later with another couple of pillows, which he laid on the bed and then gently lifted Danny’s injured wrist onto them.

“Thanks Steve.  Sorry I didn’t call you last night, I honestly didn’t think it was that bad, I had every intention of telling you about it this morning when I got to the office.  Then when I couldn’t make it in I figured I’d tell you on the phone but got your voicemail.  I was about to call you when you knocked.”

“It’s alright Danny, the main thing is you’re going to be OK.  Just get some rest,” he patted his best friend on the leg, left the room and headed downstairs.

Danny noted that he’d left the bedroom door open and smiled.  He settled himself comfortably into the pillows and sighed.  He may be in pain and tired, but he had his family to look out for him and knew that they would make his recovery as easy for him as they could.  He closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep knowing he was safe and loved.


End file.
